


Steven QuartzPants

by CrystalHologram



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Crack, Funny, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHologram/pseuds/CrystalHologram
Summary: SpongeBob theme song but it's Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Steven QuartzPants

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this for this.

Are you ready gems?

Aye-aye Diamond.

I can't hear you…

Aye-aye Diamond!

Ohhhhhh! Who lives in a beach house that's close to the sea?

(Steven QuartzPants!)

Organic and pinky and joyous is he!

(Steven QuartzPants!)

If corruption's conscience is something you wish..

(Steven QuartzePants!)

Then grow a long neck and cry like a bitch

(Steven QuartzPants!)

Ready?

Steven  
QuartzPants!  
Steven  
QuartzPants!  
Steven....  
QuartzPants! 

Hahaha! Ahahahah ahh


End file.
